


Warmth

by jujus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: M/M, low-key QPmakosuba if you squint, two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus/pseuds/jujus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao is always there, reassuring him through the worst of times. Makoto realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this in bits and pieces since February...  
> I haven't written a fic in forever but Maomako is super important to me, I had to do something with them.
> 
> feedback appreciated!

Makoto was struggling during practice more than usual. While Subaru and Hokuto cleaned up Mao stayed back to help Makoto with a dance move. It was this annoying hop-skip-spin forward and Makoto kept falling over. Feeling like a fool he watched Mao demonstrate it flawlessly. Mao was graceful, Makoto noted, he always seemed to slide through dance moves with energy and ease. Not like me and my awkward gangly limbs, he thought sadly, eyeing Mao's legs. 

"Do you think you've understood the moves enough now? Or do I need to do it again."

Makoto jumped slightly and jerked his eyes away from Mao's legs to his patient expression.  "Uh.. I might? Be able to-?"

Mao grinned, "You sound so confident. I'm sure you can do it. Believe in yourself more!" His smile was so bright and reassuring it lifted something in Makoto's heavy heart. 

Smiling shyly back he laughed awkwardly, "Haha, I'm trying to- Ah! sorry for making you stay late.."  At this point Subaru and Hokuto were long gone. Late afternoon light slanted through the practice room door illuminating the shiny floor. 

"It's not a problem! I'm happy to help!" Mao clapped makoto on the shoulder as he walked towards the exit. "I've got to get to the Student Council room but I'll see you later." He half-waved as he jogged out. 

Makoto was left standing alone in the practice room. He picked up a water bottle and splashed a little on his face and under his glasses. The place on his shoulder where Isara-kun grasped him felt warm and his heart had that weird uplifting sensation. Setting the water bottle down he pushed away his confusion and stood in position to practice a bit more on his own. He wouldn't get anywhere if he kept relying so much on others.

 - 

"Ukki~!!" 

Wham. 

Someone collided into Makoto's back as he was taking his keys out of his bag.  

"Ukki Let's hang out!" Subaru stuck his hands between Makoto's arms waving them around. He grabbed the keys right out of his fingers and started unlocking the door even though he couldn't see what he was doing from behind Makoto's back. Taking the keys back and properly unlocking the door Makoto shrugged,

"I wasn't doing anything, so.. alright." 

Letting both of them inside the spacious building Makoto whispered, "I'm home..." to the stale empty air before taking his shoes off.  

"Race you to the TV!" Subaru yelled hopping up the steps and running for the other room. 

"That's not fair you have a head-start!" Makoto whined, stumbling up the step and chasing after Subaru. 

Settling down on the couch and grabbing the video game controllers they made themselves a comfortable nest out of pillows. Subaru leaned to the side and rested his feet across Makoto's lap. Neither of them minded the lack of personal space- it had become a habit for them. 

The video game beeped and banged as the two smashed enemies together. Subaru wasn't quite as good as Makoto at fighting games but didn't care. He seemed to enjoy collecting the virtual coins more than the actual fighting. As the loading screen appeared Subaru looked over at his friend,  

"You were more happy-shiny today Ukki! Was it because Sari got to teach you alone?"  

Makoto knit his eyebrows together in confusion, "Ahh? What does that have to do with it?" 

Subaru grinned slyly in response but wouldn't explain why. "No reason!" 

The memory of Mao's graceful dancing surfaced in Makoto's mind and he let the conversation drop. He shifted around feeling uncomfortable, unsure why the topic was making him nervous. 

 - 

Makoto and Subaru were joking and running circles around Hokuto on the way to class the next day when they saw Mao dragging a sleepy Ritsu down the hall.

Something jolted in Makoto's heart when he saw this and he subconsciously rubbed his chest. 

"Sari~!" Subaru yelled, waving him enthusiastically over. Mao smiled and whispered something in Ritsu's ear before dropping him off at 2-B's door and jogging towards them.  

"What's up?" Mao asked brightly. His smile was so welcoming and warm Makoto's hand stilled on his chest- the pain evaporating in his heart instantly. Subaru looked between them and held a hand over his mouth like he was trying not to giggle. Grabbing an unprepared Hokuto's arm he dragged him away towards their classroom leaving Makoto and Mao standing in the hall.

"What was that about?" Mao stared after his teammates, bewildered. 

"Ahaha I don't know..." Makoto laughed awkwardly. Glancing down and rubbing his arm he continued, "Um... Thank you for helping me yesterday! With the dancing.." Still staring at the floor he almost jumped when he felt two warm hands press down on his shoulders. 

"Hay, it's not a problem okay? Don't ever think you have to worry about being behind us." 

Makoto glanced up at Mao's earnest eyes before looking away embarrassed. His brain was jumbled and he didn't remember what he said after, some kind of stammering reassurance. Isara gave his shoulders a squeeze and walked off to his own class. Makoto's shoulders felt hot again. 

-

"Hokke Help me! They're just so obvious!" Subaru was whining and clutching Hokuto's arm as Makoto walked into 2-A. Noticing Makoto's entrance, Subaru immediately stopped talking. Weird, since Subaru usually never stopped bugging Hokuto and often dragged Makoto right into whatever was going on. Hokuto looked like he had no idea what to do. He slightly resembled a fish out of water for a second before nodding towards Makoto with a polite but slightly shaky greeting. 

Makoto sat down and looked between the two, "Uh, what's going on?"  

Subaru shook his head. "Nothing! Don't worry Ukki! ..Everything will work out for you!" He gave a thumbs up.

"Everything will what? What will work out? Is this another joke act for us Akehoshi-kun?" 

Subaru just winked and turned around in his seat leaving Makoto twice as confused and feeling a little left out. 

Subaru gave off an air he was planning something. Makoto wondered if he should be worried. He glanced towards Hokuto for answers but Hokuto's head was in his hands and he looked more stressed than usual. 

- 

There wasn't any practice scheduled for that day but after class Mao greeted them at 2-A's door. He walked directly over to Makoto who hurriedly toppled out of his seat. 

"Um... I was wondering if you wanted some more one-on-one practice?" Mao ran a hand through his spiky hair awkwardly, looking a little unsure of himself. Which was weird considering Mao was usually so confident. Or at least Makoto thought so. If anything Mao was a sturdy rock he clung to and looked up to- so seeing him looking awkward kind of threw Makoto off balance. 

"Sure!" He chirped in reply through a drying throat. 

Mao's smile was relieved and Makoto heard him let out a small breath like it was held.

He gathered his laptop and notebooks and crammed them in his backpack as fast as he could before following after Mao. 

-

After changing into gym clothes the two Trickstar members stood together in the dance room. Mao took out a piece of paper, 

"I found stretches that should help you become more flexible. It'll make dancing easier." He thrust the list out to Makoto and the two looked over the diagrams. 

 Makoto held the list in one hand staring at one of the pictures on it with great concentration and tried to balance on one leg while pulling the other to his chest. His tongue stuck out slightly in concentration. He thought he heard Mao let out a soft chuckle. And then he toppled over. Mao helped Makoto stand and picked the paper up off the floor.  

"Pfth, maybe we should start with this one?" He pointed to one between two people sitting on the floor. "We don't have an exercise-band but maybe we can pull each other by our hands?" 

Makoto instantly felt sweaty. Wiping his hands on his gym shorts way more than necessary he sat down across from Mao. Green eyes stared directly into green eyes and Makoto's back stiffened. He  looked down and to the side unable to stare directly at Mao's face. His own face felt hot- why was this suddenly happening so often? 

Something brushed against his hand and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked back up and saw Mao reaching out trying to grab his hands. Mao's hand froze slightly and hovered near Makoto's own, not quite touching, asking for permission. 

Mao tipped his head to the side and lifted his eyebrows, his mouth making one of those half-sigh smiles he did so often, "Should we start?" 

Not knowing what else to do, Makoto nodded intently. 

They stretched their legs out letting their feet press together in the middle and grabbed each other's hands.

Mao's hands were warm as they grasped his. So warm it felt nice, but still slightly nerve-wracking. 

Mao leaned back causing Makoto to stretch forward until his face looked directly down at his knees. Was Mao trying to kill him? His back felt like it popped in five places! At least the burn from his legs and back distracted him from the pounding of his heart and the sweat that was accumulating between their tightly held hands. 

Mao counted a few times before it was Makoto's turn to lean back. Completely unsure if he could even properly pull Mao, he tried to lean back. The first thought that popped into his mind was- 

 _That was a terrible idea!_  

As Mao's head and body stretched towards him. Suddenly the burn in his back and legs were nothing compared to his thumping heart. He was certain with a zing of dread that Mao could feel his racing heart as it beat against their hands. Quickly he tried to think of an excuse,  _your heart is racing because you worked out so hard! I mean isn't that the truth? Why else would my heart be racing so fas-_

But Mao stopped Makoto's spiraling frantic thoughts by choosing that moment to speak.

"Phew! You really feel this stretch in your legs." Mao exclaimed. 

"Y-! Y.....yeah." 

After a bunch of different stretches the two boys were tired and sweaty and called it a day. As they lingered in the doorway Makoto turned towards Mao clapping his hands together,

"Thank you again, so much Isara-kun! For helping me! You really don't have to go through all this for m-" 

Mao spread his arms out in mock exasperation, "How many times do I have to say: it's ok! I'm happy to help, I like helping you!" Mao sighed but smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, remember to ice your legs if they still ache." 

Makoto had no reply to that, unable to think of anything to say. So he stood there and watched Mao walk away again.  

-

"We have a new live!" Hokuto announces the next day during practice.

"It's at an all girls school and we'll be doing the new dance routine we've been practicing." 

At Hokuto's words, Makoto's stomach drops into ice cold water. So soon? He wasn't ready he kept messing up that one dance move still. He'll fail just like he was always destined to, to only be a useless pretty face. He didn't notice everyone stopped talking until he looked up and saw blue and green eyes staring worriedly at him. 

"Yuuki, are you alright?" Hokuto asks, peering at him.

 "Yup! I'm great! Don't worry!" Makoto nodded, giving what he hoped was a nice big reassuring thumbs up. So his hands may be shaking slightly, but no one should notice right? Or maybe they did. Hokuto sensed Makoto didn't want to talk about it and let it drop moving on to other issues but Subaru skipped over and started squishing Makoto's cheeks like a dog, bringing their faces inches apart.

"What did I say about relying on us more Ukki! This calls for another glasses kidnapping!" As Subaru greedily reached up and pawed Makoto's glasses off his face despite many protests, Mao materialized next to them

"Don't worry." Mao reached behind Makoto and rested his hand against his neck moving it in small circles. It was comforting, and the icy cold in Makoto's gut started thawing. Both watched as Subaru stuck Makoto's glasses on his face and started dancing around with them on. Makoto glanced back at Mao and smiled with the warmth he felt radiating through him,

"Thanks." 

It took Mao a second to reply back. He was staring at Makoto's eyes, his mouth half open, looking slightly stunned. Coming out of the short trance he bit his lip and gave Makoto's neck one last squeeze, taking his hand off and suggesting they both try to stop Subaru before he broke Makoto's glasses. Makoto didn't have any time to wonder what Mao's pause was about. Both had to run over and stop Subaru from trying to fling Makoto's glasses out the window.

By the time the blue frames were back on his face safe and secure he didn't remember Mao's strange expression. 

- 

That night during another sleepover Subaru rolled over and declared,

"We have some very important things to discuss Ukki!" 

Makoto remembered the hushed conversation before class the other day and wondered if Subaru really was planning something.  

"Uh! Sure what is it Akehoshi-kun?" Makoto set up in bed and hugged his pillow to his chest waiting for whatever ridiculous scheme will hit him this time. But it didn't come. 

"Nope! Not now! If I distract you before the live, Hokke will finally murder me hehe." 

"But now I want to know! Not fair Akehoshi-kun!" 

But Subaru rolled completely under Makoto's covers and wouldn't say anything anymore. 

-

The week before the live Makoto spent as much time as he could practicing on his own. He couldn't seem to face Isara-kun, and even Akehoshi-kun either after that weird nighttime conversation. 

The stretches Mao showed him really did help and Makoto thought he was getting better, but he still had very little confidence in himself. Even though he didn't mess up the last few times he practiced his brain told him over and over he would for sure mess up on stage and ruin everything.

-

Trickstar was huddled backstage waiting until they could go onstage in a matter of minutes. Makoto slept terribly the night before and no amount of bananas Subaru shoved his way could "cheer him up" (not that it would have in the first place). 

 Makoto was leaning against the wall opposite the side curtain opening. He bunched the fabric of his shirt with his hand clenched over his chest and closed his eyes. It hurt, the feeling of failure. The anxiety of knowing somehow he will mess up, that he can't help it. He wasn't sure he could do it. Maybe the rest of Trickstar can do the performance without him. He only registered the wetness on his face when a heart-wrenchingly gentle voice asked if he was okay. 

Mao was walking cautiously towards him. 

"I'm fine! I..." He faltered, lips quivering, not even able to finish reassuring Isara-kun. How weak he probably looked. But Mao's expression wasn't judgmental. There were no icy-blue eyes telling him he has no future.

Mao reached up and placed hands on either side of Makoto's face pulling him forward. Makoto closed his eyes as his forehead was pressed against Mao's. 

"You can do this. You've practiced so hard. I believe in you." Mao whispered to Makoto holding his head against his.

Warmth.

Reassurance. 

It spread throughout Makoto.

Mao pulled his head away and gripped his hand as the music queued their entrance. Makoto held back tightly, smiling, and ran on stage with his friends. 

-

The performance was a success. No one messed up. Makoto was able to do it all.

As the crowd continued cheering them off the stage Makoto run up to Mao and flung himself at him. Mao caught him with a small  "Oof!" 

"We did it!" Makoto cheered. Crying, smiling, and laughing all at once. 

Mao laughed as well and held Makoto equally tightly against him. Makoto was encased in warmth, his heart racing, his face burning. 

It was then, through the after-performance adrenalin, that Makoto had a realization.  

He liked Mao. Like-liked.

A lot.

 

Uh oh... 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of part 1
> 
> TBC.....


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto struggles with his newly realized feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late!! Life got in my way, but here it is at last!  
> Special thanks to ao3 user midoritakamine for betaing this for me

…

A week passed since the live show. A week since Makoto realized with shivers of self-disgust that he liked Mao more than he should. A week of lying in bed at night remembering the feeling of being held, grossed out by how much he craved it. And a week of avoiding eye contact during the day.

-

Directly after the performance as they were walking out still tightly holding hands in an adrenaline-high, Subaru jumped up to them and asked Makoto if he could stay over again. Mao dropped his hand awkwardly as Subaru spoke before Makoto had a chance to feel embarrassed at being caught holding it. It hurt slightly with a ping, how quickly his hand dropped his. His fingers felt too cold. Subaru looked between them and then at Makoto and made large hand gestures saying he wanted to discuss That Thing He Mentioned.

Makoto's head was still spinning with after performance jitters and newly realized feelings. He told Subaru he couldn't stay over that night and turned away so he wouldn't have to see his disappointed face. He could feel both their eyes on him. His mind frantically chanted, _don't look at me!_ Before he had a complete breakdown on the spot, Hokuto walked over and distracted everyone's attention. Subaru begging Hokuto to treat them all to celebratory ice cream became the new conversation topic, and Makoto could breath easily again. At least when everyone was together it was a lot easier to hang around the sidelines unnoticed. The usual sadness of being left out was now welcomed. 

-

And that's how Makoto tried to keep it. For a week he dodged out of one-on-one encounters and tried to hang around the side of his friend-group more than usual. He was too disgusted in himself to face anyone. He was aware he was worrying them, Mao kept giving him concerned glances and Subaru kept trying to get the two of them alone. 

It was going fine… until Makoto found himself face-to-face with an angry Subaru. Gabbing his books and planning to briskly walk out of the classroom, Makoto was stopped by two hands slamming down on his desk. 

"Dammit Ukki. You idiot!" Subaru directed loudly at Makoto's face. He looked like he was about to burst with frustration. People turned to stare, but luckily barely anyone was left in the classroom at this point. Hokuto was missing as well, Makoto vaguely wondered in the back of his mind if this was planned. Was he really so bad off he needed a "Makoto Intervention"?

Subaru jabbed his finger at Makoto's nose and announced, "I'm staying over and we are having a nice long chat." He stuck his tongue out and rocked back to a standing position. "Slide away again I will dump 50 bananas on you!" With that threat Subaru marched out of the room. Makoto knew there was no backing out this time. He slumped slightly over his backpack and let out a sigh. 

As he came out if his classroom he noticed Mao also walking out of his class. Their eyes met. 

Mao froze, his hand half holding the door and blinked as he lifted his eyebrows questioningly. Giving what he hoped was a normal smile through incredibly dry lips, Makoto tipped his head a fraction. Mao took that as a sign and started to walk over causing, the freeze over Makoto's body to break. Spinning around as fast as he could, he started power walking in the opposite direction. _Stupid! Stupid! Why couldn't he just say 'hi' to Isara-kun?_ He was confused, but why was he scared? Just picturing Mao in his mind caused his breath to quicken and his hands to shake, so the thought of having to talk to him face to face felt terrifying. Maybe he needed a "Makoto Intervention" after all. 

-

The rest of the day he couldn't get the image of Mao's bright green eyes out of his head. This is why he'd tried to avoid eye contact for a week. One glance and he was turned into a fumbling idiot.

-

Subaru cornered him as he was putting his sneakers on. 

"You're not flaking out this time Ukki! I have a bag full of bananas and I'm not afraid to use them at full force." To prove his point, Subaru started to reach into his book-bag. Makoto instantly flung his hands up in surrender before Subaru could take anything out of his bag. 

"I won't! Please spare me Akehoshi-kun!" 

"Let's go then! I have a bet going with Hokke if I'm going to be able to keep you from running away. Well, sort of bet; Hokke said he didn't want to be part of it but he's in this bet with me whether he likes it or not."  

"That's, uh, that's nice..?" Makoto awkwardly grabbed the hand Subaru offered and was pulled after him. As he was dragged away he thought he saw bright green eyes following him and Subaru, but he may have been mistaken. 

-

Once inside Makoto's place, instead of going to play games like normal, the two sat opposite each other. 

Makoto bowed his head. "I'm sorry Akehoshi-kun, I've just been out of it this week? and tired. I-"

"You like-like Sari."

"-..ah." Makoto's mouth may have froze open for a second as he shuttered to a stop. Subaru had a glinting look in his eyes that told it was useless to try to argue. 

Makoto fidgeted in place, twisting the bottom of his vest with his fingers. He stared at the pattern bending out of shape, instead of Subaru's buoyant eyes. "Uh..aha.. was I that obvious?" he managed to ask. 

"Not until after the show, you're so obvious, Ukki spare us! but I've known for age-e-es." 

"For, for ages? But I didn't even know until the show!" Makoto’s arms flapped, expressing his frustration.

Subaru sat back with a self-satisfactory glow, looking all too much like a puppy that figured out how to unscrew the dog food container. "I can read you Ukki. We're two halves of an idiot duo after all." 

Makoto had no response to that. 

Subaru continued on, ignoring his companion’s silence. “If you hadn't noticed your feelings I was trying to figure out how to intervene." Subaru made a mock over-serious thinking face, "I couldn't think of what to do! I was trying to get Hokke to help me but he kept saying he's not good at these kinds of things and we should let you two work things out on your own. Boring, Hokke boring!"

Makoto tried to look everywhere but Subaru's face. Sweat was sticking to the back of his shirt uncomfortably and his heart felt like an overheating laptop battery had replaced it. "Even if I....like-liked Mao! He's already dating Sakuma-kun? It's not like I have a chance." Makoto felt a choking pressure behind his eyes, "He's too good for me." His voice dropped to a whisper, and he stared at the ground.

There was a beat of silence before it was broken by a dull thud.

Makoto was knocked sideways on the couch glasses askew, as Subaru jumped on him. Subaru's arms wrapped around his torso and clung on to him tightly.

"Dammit Ukki! Everyone cares about you. Sari is not too good for you. We all love you, especially Sari. He just wants you to sparkle again!"  Subaru erupted with reverence, before pushing Makoto down so that he was lying with his head in his lap.

Makoto stared up at the ceiling. "But.. isn't he dating Sakuma-kun?" Just asking the question sent a painful zing through his chest. 

Subaru smacked Makoto on the face. "Stupid Ukki is stupid! They aren't dating, they're like us- closer than friends but not romantically dating!" 

Makoto touched his stinging forehead and looked up at Subaru with watery hopeful eyes. 

"So..so then-"

"Sari likes you, in that way. I've seen the way he looks at you. It’s so annoying watching the two of you make gooey eyes at each other! Just kiss already!" 

Makoto felt his face flush at the thought, "It's not that easy!” But there was no point in arguing with Subaru, and the conversation had eased some of his anxiety. “...Thank you Akehoshi-kun." He turned around on Subaru's lap and gave him a tight hug. 

Subaru reached back and grabbed the gaming controllers. "Thank me by letting me win Mario Kart." He cooed. 

Makoto sat up and grabbed the other controller, "In your dreams!" 

\--

The next day Makoto marched to school with a new determination. He had no idea if he could ever ask Isara out, but at least he wasn't going to run away and ignore him anymore. 

He caught sight of Mao's spiky hair as he walked through the gates. Jogging up, voice breathy from the strain, he called out "Isara-kun, good morning!" 

Mao turned around, caught off guard, eyes widening in what Makoto could guess was shock at being called out to after a week of silence. His mouth parted slightly and he stared frozen at Makoto for a moment before his expression melted into a warm smile.

"Good morning." 

The two walked together in synch as if there was never a break in their interactions. Mao glanced at Makoto, "I saw you leaving with Subaru yesterday?"

"Ah? Yes! Akehoshi-kun was just staying the night! We do that a lot." He replied airily; he didn't want to talk about Subaru's visit lest he accidentally let slip his feelings.

With Makoto's attention elsewhere, he didn’t catch the vague sadness in Mao’s smile.

"I'm glad you're okay. After the performance-"

"Don't worry." Makoto interrupted, grasping Mao's sleeve. "I'm fine!" 

His brows furrowed but he nodded as Makoto dropped his hand awkwardly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mao staring hard at the as the two walked into the school building together.

-

Makoto tried his best to act normal again with his friends. When he saw Hokuto in class he bowed his head and apologized profusely for having missed practice. Reaching out and patting his head, Hokuto gave a gentle smile and told him it was okay and that he was looking forward to seeing him again. Makoto smiled back and tried not to cry. Subaru called from the doorway as he walked into the room, "Since Ukki is now part of team Monkey Duo let's plan how we're going to get them to kiss!" 

Hokuto gave Subaru a withering glare and smacked him with his textbook. Makoto turned red and hid his face. 

-

Makoto noticed a small distance form between himself and Mao. It wasn't anything big, just the lack of casual touches and the two were alone together less and less. Was Mao tired of him? That was the first thought that shot through his head. He wasn't mysterious like Sakuma-san or smart like the stucco members, so it wouldn't surprise him if someone found him boring. His heart clenched at the thought and he missed the warm encouraging hands brushing his shoulders. Every time he started an Idiot Duo routine with Subaru Mao backed off and watched. Makoto would become aware of Mao's gaze on him more often during these times than before. He would be joking around with Subaru, look to the side, and catch his eyes darting away from him. 

-

"We have to nab him before someone else does." Subaru declared, nodding along to his own statement.

The three Trickstar members were sitting huddled before class, desks pushed up together. 

Hokuto flicked Subaru across the forehead, "There's no 'we'. This is between Yuuki and him. And," he added as an afterthought, "no one's nabbing anyone." 

Makoto, who was hiding his face between his arms and the desk looked up worried. "I thought you said Isara-kun wasn't dating anyone.." He whispered Mao's name as quietly as he could just in case anyone was listening. You never knew, with Natsume and his wild friends someone could be dangling with a cup phone outside the class' window. 

"Sari isn't dating anyone, but he's in high demand," Subaru informed them both. "He's in stucco, and I know some of the underclassmen look up to him. So," His voice rose, "nab him before it's too late!" 

In response, Makoto squawked and lurched over to cover Subaru's mouth. "Shh!"

-

The next few days Makoto walked around in a haze constantly thinking about what Subaru told him. High demand....Nab him before it's too late.. too late... Isara-kun leaving him. He didn't think he agreed with the term "nab him"; he didn't want to corner Mao into anything. All he wanted was him to stay by his side. But would not saying his feelings cause them to move further away from each other? He didn't understand why Mao was drifting away lately, as much as Makoto tried to be a mood builder and constant information gatherer he really didn't know much about relationships. Or even deep friendships. Trickstar was the first time he made real friends. 

"Stop being a coward." He told his reflection the night before as he shakily made up his mind to confess. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do but Isara-kun always told him to be bolder. Maybe something like this was exactly what Mao meant. 

He'd been full of bravado the night before but now as he stood in the school hallway he felt his limbs were made of Yumenosaki Sports Drink. 

Loud steps clomped behind him. 

"Ukki! Morni- Wha!?" 

Makoto grabbed Subaru's arm as he was about to loudly greet him. He sped walked his confused friend around a corner and huddled with him against the wall. 

"Ukki what's this some sort of game? Ohh are we pranking Hokke?" 

"I want to uh.. be honest to Isara-kun," Makoto trailed off awkwardly, and avoiding looking into Subaru’s curious eyes. Subaru gasped and said something about how proud he was and they grow up so fast. Makoto cut him off again, "I'm not sure how to though, go about, uh, confessing feelings."

Subaru beamed so brightly it burned. "Don't worry Ukki. I have it all planned out."

"Did you actually plan out my confession!?" He didn't know how he felt about that.

But Subaru had already dashed off, humming. As per usual around this kind of thing, Makoto felt a drop of dread in his stomach. Not that he didn't trust one of his closest companions but Subaru tended not to be very subtle. 

He could not concentrate during class. He was always a little distracted but now he couldn't focus on a single thing being said. As people left, the room seemed unusually empty. In fact, no one was in it besides Subaru, Hokuto, and himself. Highly suspicious. 

"Did you do something..?" Makoto glanced at Subaru who just smiled and shrugged. He grabbed the hand of an awkward Hokuto, pulling him along.

"Hokke and I are going to go tell Sari you want to talk to him. Then it's your chance!" He made a hand motion probably to mean nab.

Makoto felt queasy, "Wait I'm not sure about this anymore." But it was again too late, he looked up and they were gone.

It was the longest 5 minutes of Makoto's life. Three times he almost got up and bolted but the image of Mao fading away kept him rooted to his seat. 

The door opened. 

He saw Mao walk in looking around confused at the empty room.

"Subaru said you needed to talk to me urgently. Are you OK? Is everything alright?" Mao walked over to stand in front of Makoto's desk, looking concerned.

Worrying Mao was the last thing Makoto wanted to do. 

"I don't know what Akehoshi told you but I'm fine, really!" Makoto protested, waving his hands.

Mao bit his lip, "Are you sure? You look stressed.. are things going okay with Su-"

Makoto stood up cutting Mao off, head rushing, barely even hearing what Mao was saying. "Yes! Yes! I'm fine!"

Mao pulled back a little, and rubbed his neck, "Well, I guess I should be getting back to my class then.." He started to walk towards the door.

The sight of Mao's retreating back, leaving him, walking away, getting further and further... was too much for Makoto to handle. Like a dam breaking he rushed up to Mao and gripped his arm, halting him mid-step. 

Before Mao could say anything, Makoto leaned forward closed his eyes and shouted, "I think I like you, like-like you! A lot!" 

There was silence. Makoto opened his eyes to see Mao staring slack jawed back at him, cheeks pink and confusion written all over his face. 

"...What?" Mao finally uttered stupidly. 

"Oh god! I'm sorry if you don't like me back we can just pretend I never-" 

Mao reached up and rested his hands on Makoto's slightly taller shoulders.

"No, stop. I'm just surprised, I thought you were dating Subaru?"

It was Makoto's turn to say "What?"

"You were always with him and sleeping over at his house all the time. I just assumed… now I feel stupid for having felt jealous." 

Makoto's heart rate hadn't slowed down since the start of the conversation. "Jealous?" He asked in a whisper.

Mao smiled with warmth and squeezed Makoto's shoulders lightly. "I like you too Makoto."

Mao's face became blurry and Makoto realized he was starting to cry. 

"Are you OK?"

"Yes." Makoto leaned his head forward close to Mao so that their foreheads touched and started to laugh. Mao knitted his eyebrows together before smiling and laughing along with Makoto. Mao wrapped his arms around Makoto, still laughing, and looked like he was about to say something cheesy when there was a thump behind them. 

"I knew it! You owe me money Hokke!"

"I never agreed to- ouch stop elbowing me we're going to fall-" 

The door opened with a bang, revealing the eavesdropping culprits Subaru and Hokuto, as they crashed to the ground.

Mao and Makoto gave each other a look. Mao's expression was slightly worried and Makoto was smiling, and then they both doubled over laughing twice as hard. At least, before a Subaru shaped comet slammed into them for a group hug, chattering about how happy he was they were finally together and what took them so long.

\--

Now after every Trickstar concert, Makoto runs into Mao's arms excitedly and Mao hugs him tightly.

Every single time, it warms his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
